


I'm Your Nightwatcher

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself," Dana muttered angrily as she stomped through the streets towards her house. She had already had a bad day and her family basically said that they weren't going to help her in her new activity. She had recently taken up painting and now that the art exhibition was coming to town, she wanted to enter her painting. Her family laughed at the idea and this angered Dana very much.

"I will enter and I will do well if it's the last thing I do!" She said as she hopped on the bus and headed towards the outskirts of town. She was walking through the park trying to get inspiration when she heard a fight in the distance. She looked around the corner and saw the legendary Nightwatcher throwing the criminals as if they were rag dolls. Her eyes widened in shock and when he saw her, he began to slowly approach her.

"I'm not a criminal! Don't punch me!" Dana panicked as she took off running. The Nightwatcher took off after her, trying to prevent her from hurting herself. Once he was close enough, he pounced on her and straddled her thighs to keep her down.

"Please! I didn't do anything! I promise! I promise!"

"Will ya take it easy?! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Yeah, right! That's what they all say! Let me up!"

"No. Not until you calm down, ya nut," he snickered.

"I'm not a nut you overgrown….THING! LET ME UP RIGHT NOW! OR…OR…"

"Or what? You're not exactly in a position to give orders. So just calm down before you bust a blood vessel…" he responded as he began to take off his helmet. Dana began to squirm but he gently bounced on her and put more of his weight on her thighs; not hurting her, but keeping her still.

"LET ME GO!" Dana huffed as she pushed on his thighs to get him off.

"Careful, babe…that's about 100 pounds of muscle you're squeezing," he chuckled. Dana realized that she was squeezing his hips as she was trying to get up. Her face turned red in embarrassment and he then took off his helmet and leaned down towards her face.

"Hey….relax…" he said soothingly. Dana could not tear herself away from his eyes; they seemed to pin her in place. After he saw that she was calm, he then let her up and helped her to her feet.

"Now then, who are you and where did you come from?"

"My name is Dana. I just needed some fresh air."

"Fresh air? I don't think this is the safest place for a little "fresh air."

"I needed some time to think that's all. I have a lot going on right now!" Dana huffed.

"Hey, take it easy. I was just asking. The name's Raphael. But you can call me Raph. Most people know me as the Nightwatcher," he smiled. Dana's eyes widened! She found her inspiration. She immediately began sketching a picture of Raph after she quickly placed his helmet back on his head.

"HEY! WHAT THE-! Dana, what're you doin'?!" He yelped. She then explained about the art exhibition, her family, and her painting. "Oh I see…well I say enter your picture and I'm glad I could be your inspiration. But next time, warn me before you slam my helmet back down on my head," he chuckled.

"Oh, sorry about that, Raph! I was just so excited," Dana smiled as she danced a victory dance. Raphael smiled and took his helmet off once more. He then planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Dana stopped dancing and then stepped back a bit. He put a hand out towards her but she shyly hid behind a tree. Raphael chuckled and followed her.

"Hey, don't be shy Dana…it's alright. I just want us to, ya know, get to know one another," he smiled as he gently pulled her closer to his chest.

"There see? I don't bite," he smiled as he kissed her softly on her cheek. Dana blushed and wrapped her arms around her new friend's neck. He cuddled her close to him and then hoisted her over his shoulder.

"HEY! Raph! What's going on?!" Dana laughed as she tried to look over her shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm just takin' my girlfriend home."

"Girlfriend? And what makes you think I would say yes to you," she teased, clearly happy he wanted her to date him.

"I'm not concerned; I always get what I want. And right now, I want you," he smiled as he then carried his giggling girl back to the safety of her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph took Dana back to her apartment and she was about to say something when she noticed that for some reason he looked familiar.

"I don't know, but why do I feel like I met you before?" Dana asked curiously.

"Because you have. I was pretending not to know you because I thought you would never remember me. We met years ago while we were just kids. I helped ya out when you were getting ganged up on by bullies," Raph said as he took his helmet off. Now Dana remembered! Raphael was one of her best friends when she was younger, but her family never wanted her around him. They never got a good look at him because he would always stay in the shadows so they thought he was always up to no good. One day they forced her to stop talking to him and then she never heard from him again. That is, until now.

"RAPH!" Dana screamed as she jumped on him and almost knocked him over. "That's why you were acting so comfortable around me earlier. Have you been watching me this whole time?"

"Not all the time, but I would check up on you to make sure you were alright; it's dangerous, especially with the Shredder lurking everywhere."

"I'm just happy to see you! Why did you stop coming to see me?!"

"Oh I dunno, maybe because I didn't want your dad hitting me in the head with a large shovel like last time!" Raphael combated.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that!" Dana said as she remembered what her father used to try to do to him. "He was only trying to protect me."

"Yeah I know. Well, I guess I better go…"

"WAIT! Is that a cut?!" Dana gasped as she noticed a long and large red looking mark on Raph's arm. He winced when she touched it and her eyes opened wide.

"Raph, that cut is very deep! We need to get you back inside so that I can stitch it up!"

"Stitch?! No way…last time you tried to bandage me up I almost lost another limb!" Raph snorted. But it was no use, Dana tugged him inside and sat him down on the bed. He rolled his eyes and began to take his gear off so she could see more of his scars. He winced in pain as she touched them.

"OW! Easy there, Dana!"

"I didn't know a ninja would be afraid of a small needle," she teased.

"I'm not afraid, but you poured the alcohol in the wrong place," he hissed out. Dana looked and to her horror, he was right! She poured too much alcohol and now his arm was blistering. She quickly wiped it off and bandaged him up. He saw her embarrassment and chuckled.

"Hey, c'mere…"

"No, I need to find a way to contact your brothers; I'm sure they are concerned about you."

"Dana, I'm fine. Now c'mere…let's talk a minute…," he tried again.

"Raph, please…just let me focus. Now what's Leo's number?" Dana said. She then squeaked because he took her phone from her hands and stuffed it inside a part of his shell.

"Leo can wait…" he smiled.

"R-RAPH! Give me my phone back!"

"Come and get it, Dana…" he smirked. "I always know when you're embarrassed because you always try to change the subject. But lighten up! Ya made a mistake; I'm fine."

Dana smiled softly and giggled as he walked over to her and began to run his hands through her hair.

"Ya know, I'm not that little turtle anymore," he said softly. Dana's eyes widened as she saw more of his muscle and how confident he acted; he was definitely right.

"I-I know that…"

"So what's the hold up?"

"What do you mean, Raph?"

"Why haven't you let me kiss you yet? I can tell you're nervous because you keep moving away from me or avoiding the topic of "us."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Dana huffed. Raph then sat down on the bed and motioned for her to come to him.

"Alright then, Dana…prove it…" he challenged. Dana then walked over to him and he immediately grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. He started kissing her so passionately that her lips began to hurt and she could feel her head swim. He let her sit up a bit and then she saw she accidentally scratched him on his face.

"R-Raph! I'm so sorry! That was so unladylike!" Dana gasped out. He chuckled softly and then took off his bandana.

"Don't be sorry babe. I like my mates to show passion."

"Raph? Are you saying you want me to marry you?"

"Duh! Now c'mere…I'm just warmin' up!" He smiled as he rushed forward and grabbed her waist. He planted kisses from down her neck to under her chin and then he began to nibble on her Adam's apple!

"R-RAAHAHAHAHAHPH! STOHOOHHOHOHOP!"

"Naw; you belong to me babe, so you'll have to endure this for at least another hour," he responded in between his nibbles. Dana could only laugh and giggle as her new fiancé showered her with love and affection for the rest of the night.


End file.
